


Watching Me

by thisonecollector



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Nipple Play, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisonecollector/pseuds/thisonecollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to trashbagwrites‘ fic they wrote for me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Watch Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/187681) by trashbagswrites. 



You chuckle at how fast Stan is moving right after pegging him. He hungrily growls on the side of your neck, giving it much attention. You shudder and let out a few pleasant moans. “My, my, you’re up fast.” You tease, drawing him into a kiss. You smile in it as he returns the action.

“Only for you.” He whispers in your ear before trailing kisses from your forehead, then cheek, then neck, then clavicle, then in the middle of your chest, then-

“Fff-fuck, Stanley~” you gasp as he takes a nipple in his mouth. You can feel him smirk while he rolls his tongue all across it, trailing circles, while a hand fondles your other breast.

He slides his mouth off of it, “That’s it babe, just like that.” He hums as he gives the other nipple the same amount of attention. You gasp and can’t help writhing a bit under Stan’s touch. You feel his hands ghost around your back, dance down your sides, then to the belts of the strap on. You hear the fumbling of buckles and felt it loosen up on you. “Sorry, but I need to make some room.” Stan hisses to you.

You let out an excited whine as you shifted your hips, helping him get it off you. Stanley gingerly removed the strap on, being careful not to touch anything that might transfer to you. “Now…” he murmured, trailing kisses down your stomach, and then to your each of your thighs. “Don’t hold back.” He said, swiping a tongue in between your folds.

“Ah! St-Stanley~” you moaned from the action. He was good, already having you fired up. He smirked as he spread your legs open, burying his face in between them. Stan licked in between you, working your clit with his tongue, circling it, then moving down lower and pushing inside of you. “Ahh-ahhh-yes! More p-please!”

He let out a low chuckle before trailing his tongue from your entrance to your clit. “You’re so wet.”

You let out a few pants and glances to the doorway. _He’s still there…_ You thought. A smirk plastered your face, before you ran your fingers through Stan’s hair. “Please! More. Don’t stop Stan! You’re so good, just please-ahhh~”

Your begging got him moving again, this time with much more speed and fury. He sucked and mouthed your clit while his fingers made their way to your entrance, pushing themselves in. He curled his fingers in you, thrusted them, hitting all the right spots, as he worked your clit above.

“Fff-fuck! Yes! Yes just like that! Ahh-Stan!” you moaned out, propping yourself up a bit more. You shot a glance to the door. _Still watching me?_ You dramatically ran a hand through your hair and groaned louder, still shooting Ford your devilish smirk. You kept up with this, praising Stan, posing your body in flattering ways, making Ford wish it was him in between your legs. But it didn’t last long, Stanley Pines was too good.

You refocused on Stan, coming close to your limit. “Haaah-aahhh, St-Stanley…” you whimpered. “Fuck I’m gonna cum Stan! Ahhh~”

He opened his eyes, locking them onto yours. You could tell he was silently encouraging you to do so. A swift maneuver of the tongue and fingers and you were sent over the edge. You wailed in pleasure as your orgasm ran down your body, clutching Stan’s head in between your legs. You moaned and took deep breathes as you squirted onto your lover. Even then you could feel his triumphant grin.

Stan continued to work your clit, rubbing you out through your high until you fell back onto the mattress, panting out of breath. Not long after, you were met with Stan’s lips on your neck. “You okay darlin’?” he asked, peppering kisses all over you.

You smiled, and let out a relieved sigh, pulling him into a hug. “With you, of course.” You glanced back towards the doorway, empty now. Ford probably felt it was his time to leave. You still smiled, knowing the fact you were able to work both of them up.


End file.
